Even The Doctor can't explain
by Angels That Fall in Reverse
Summary: Iris wakes from another strange dream... A mad man in a blue box what could ever get stranger? Oh wait him appearing in her room. (The doctor is the tenth one btw I hope you enjoy the story xx)
1. Chapter 1

_A blue police box flying through time it spins and twirls a man with crazy hair reaches out through the door I grab it and inside thoughts turn into adventures. Knobs and levers, wibbley wobbley, timey whimey, spacey wacey flutters through my mind._

My eyes flew open again I sit up looking around me. The same old room I sigh in relief the same dream again about a stupid box I swear I am going insane oh not to mention some weird screw driver that lights up and opens doors it makes the weirdest noises like a buzz. _*buzzzzzzzzz*_ "Yeah like that" I exclaimed then I paused and looked at my door (which was locked) it was slowly turning. "Oh by god what is going on" I grabbed a pillow and stood on my bed (which is next to the door) the door open as soon as a figure stepped inside I hit it with a pillow. "What do you think you're playing at?!" It exclaimed... It was a man?! I hit him with the pillow again "Blimey can you just let me explain?" It pleaded as it tried to grab the pillow that I repeatedly hit him with. He finally wrenched out the man stared at me in anger and amusement his eyes were bright and big the colour of mud but still mesmerising. Then I saw the brown hair spiked upwards I recognised it from somewhere I just didn't know where... He grinned at me "I will give you 5 minutes to get dressed in casual and comfortable clothes" I looked back at him "Who gave you right to order me around? Who are you? What are you doing here? This is my house not yours!" I yelled into this familiar strangers face. He looked so frustrated I could almost laugh "I am The Doctor which gives me some right I am here every night usually if you can recall your dreams I have been making my way here for about a month now trying to find you now get changed and get in the TARDIS" he yelled straight back I thought about my dreams lately _'YES OF COARSE'_ I screamed in my mind _'THE MAD MAN IN A BOX, A BLUE BOX!'_ I ran to my closet ripping out my favourite outfit. My Abbey Road Beatles t-shirt and black short-shorts with strange tribal embroidery stitched on. I stuffed on my converses and ran out to my living room where he was using his strange blue screw driver and flashing it on my family photos with me in them. "What on earth are you doing?" I said laughing he turned to me and looked into my eyes "I am sorry but it was the only way." He whispered I stared into his eyes and then the photos in each one I was slowly fading away. I turned back to him "What are you doing?" I repeated anger rising through my throat. He suddenly looked smaller than he did a second ago "I removed you from the memory of everyone" I walked backwards my eyes widened my mouthed formed an 'O' I sat on my couch.

I stood up "No you CAN'T" I screamed he looked down I ran up to my room but it started to fade all my posters, drawings, poems, computer and my world was slowly deteriorating before my eyes I reached forward to grab something but a wall appeared in front of me I collapsed onto the wall that used to be my room's door. Tears flowing from my eyes "NO" I wailed punching and kicking at the wall, he appeared again looking at me with a sorrowful glance "How could you?!" I screamed then I remembered the one picture that meant more to me than my life itself I ran to the cupboard next to my used to be room reaching for it and feeling the photo's glossy surface I pulled it down from the shelf. I looked at it to find myself and my beautiful mother staring straight back a tear rolled from my cheek. The Doctor ran to me "What's that?" he said I put the photo in my pocket slowly backing away "Something you can't take away from me!" I yelled he easily just grabbed the photo from my pocket I yelped he scanned it then he widened his eyes and looked up. "Who is she to you?!" He said looking frantically into my eyes I stared back into his. "Rose Tyler my mother." I said "What does she mean to you?" I could make out a tiny tear forming in his eyes "Don't answer that" I whispered I put his face between my hands "I don't know you and to be honest I don't want to know you but I guess you just blocked my way to get back to my world so I guess..." He looked into my eyes "You will come with me?" he asked his eyes so genuine and passionate he slowly took out his hand and reached out for mine I slowly put my hand in his. I couldn't lie but I felt my heart thrumming and my fingers enjoying the feeling of his. He started to pull me away from my room well wall we ran outside of the house, a little tear started to pinch the back of my eyes I wish he never came but now I can never come back...

**Woah!? What just happened?! Stay tuned for more turning events! **

**It would be awesome of you if you could review this story **

**From Russia with Love xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked through the streets of England with The Doctor I curiously gazed into his eyes which were fixed ahead and concentrating. I couldn't help but love that handsome face _'stop it!'_ my mind screamed _'he took away everything from you! Your whole life has vanished'_ then I smugly said to my brain _'not yet'_ I saw a figure of a blue police box I smiled I knew the trick to this box. My mother always told me to look out for blue police box's they are always bigger than you think on the inside. I grinned as he opened his mouth "Don't be surprised when you w..." I cut him off "I know it's bigger on the inside" I said intelligently I walked in swiftly inside and I saw from the corner of my mind his jaw drop but then he smiled and locked the doors behind him. "What's your name?" He said sheepishly I turned around from the knobs and levers that I have seen before "You honestly don't know?" I said quizzically "but you said you have been looking for me for 1 month how can't you know?" he looked back "I don't know what I was looking for but I am glad I found you" he murmured I felt my cheeks burning I gave him a smile "Iris Tyler" I said holding my hand out he grinned and took my hand and pulled me closer "welcome aboard Iris" my smile widened we shook hands he turned to the knobs and levers and started to work them in a uncoordinated fashion. "Where are we going?" I said sitting down on the floor "I have no idea just going somewhere" he replied his eyes on fire as he ran around like some physical exercise routine I just sat there laughing quietly. I fell asleep to the sound of the machine working...

**-1 hour later-**

"Iris, wake up! Iris! Humans and their sleeping patterns! Iris!" a voice was yelling at me my eyes shot open "GAH!" I found two brown eyes staring into my face. "We are at the destination Iris!" he shrieked in my face, I blinked a couple of times his eyes was buzzed with excitement. "May you please get off me so I can stand up?" I murmur in annoyance he suddenly realised he was almost crushing me. "Right sorry" he got off me and I stood up "now I don't know what's out there so..." I had already opened the door and found an ocean before me. I grinned and ran out before he finished his sentence I breathed the air and danced around. Yet the Doctor stood in the blue box with a grim face "Iris, please come back." I stopped and made my way to him "But Doctor this is a wonderful place!" I exclaimed he put his arm around me and drove me inside "I can't let that happen again! Don't you EVER ask to go back here!" he said in a tormented voice as he closed the blue door. "What was wrong with that beach anyway?" I whispered he looked into my eyes "I lost your mother here I- I could never tell her that I loved her." A tear landed on the metal floor I stood up and opened the door again I should of known why I was suddenly so happy, my mother's soul lives here I walked outside and found a grave stone lying near the sand I kneeled down. **Rose Tyler, aged 43 was tragically taken by grieve of her long lost daughter Iris Tyler. **"NO" I screamed "NO NO NO!" I started to cry "NO! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME I NEED YOU?! NO!" I screamed the Doctor ran to me "What did I say about not leaving the TAR..." he looked at the grave tears appeared in his eyes streaking freely down his face. "I could never save her not ever." He whimpered

**Oh god what did I do? I will keep you posted! Reviews are much appreciated **

**ROSE TYLER FEELS **

**From Russia with Love**

**Fall xxx**


End file.
